Desolate World
by LuminousMoonRay
Summary: Waking up to darkness should defiantly be a clue that something is wrong…But...h-how could the land change so dramatically...so quickly? All I had been doing was…was…Wait-what had I been doing? Looking up, all I could think was 'Oh no…' Story will be T-to low M only because of some minor cursing really, Enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1: Is it Really?

**Tittle: Desolate World**

**A/N:** Okay! I'm nervous because I'm not all that sure how this fic will go, but if I'm writing it right please tell me so! That goes for if I'm doing something wrong too! Anyways! :D Thank you for reading this Story of mine, and I hope you like it! Oh! Before I forget! (***) - These little stars that you'll see by certain sentences are explained at the end of this chapter!** Anyways, Happy Reading!

**Summary:**** Waking up to darkness should defiantly be a clue that something is wrong…But- how could the world change so dramatically? All I had been doing was…was…Wait-what had I been doing? Looking up, all I could think was 'Oh no…'**

_**Disclaimer:**__ If I owned AT then what I'm about to write would have been a 1 hour special or movie…(sigh) that's not going to happen though…_

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**Important/Flashback/Shouting/**

_**CROWN**_

(Actions)- Coughs, sighs or noises.

**Chapter 1: Last one?**

**_XxXLandOfOooXxX_**

**Normal POV**

The land of Ooo is prosperous; evil had almost all but diminished as the years went on. There were few and far in between-those evils that used to plague the land, skies and even oceans… Of course…they didn't just disappear overnight- no of course not! When some creature asked what time it was, well…there was only one real answer to that…ADVENTURE TIME!

At this exact moment, that's exactly what was going on…or so I'm sure you're all hoping for anyways!

"Yo Finn!" a golden dog yelled out,

"Yha buddy?" A *****15 year old***** boy with a bear-slip on hat asked,

"I'm bored man! There's almost nothing to do anymore!" the dog whined out from his lax position on the couch.

"I know…" the boy sighed sadly-almost longingly. "We've gotten almost every Evil thing out there…guess…maybe it's time-"

"For Adventure?!" the dog yelled out excitedly, 'wow…that's new.' The boy thought to himself, he's not acting…Lazy...

"Uh…no Jake, I-I hate to be the one to say this because I live for adventure and all…but-I…" 'I just don't know if I can say this…' he thought sadly 'this is-was my life…I-'

"Huh?" the boy said distractedly, looking down to see a long gold stretchy paw poking him on the side of his head.

"Dude? Finn? You ah…kinda spaced out on me there…you were saying?" a look of panic flashed on the boy's face, now known as Finn, for a brief moment before he squashed it down, placing a small smile on his face he answered-to the best of his ability- jakes question.

"R-right…" taking a deep breath he almost said the words to quickly to be understood by his friend/brother, who even though they both know he heard them right had yet to sink into his brain all the way. The boy paused, realizing that any further words he had been about to say would probably have gone way over the dog's head at the moment.

….

….

..

.

**Jake- POV**

'Finn's lost it!' I thought to myself, 'gone off the deep end in that ocean phobia he has!' 'Nooo…maybe I-maybe I didn't hear him right…' I looked up briefly to see Finn's face, he looked worried, maybe hoping that I hadn't heard him…too bad it looks like I had…I sat there for some seconds trying to figure things out properly, until I realized the graveness of this situation…I just couldn't help how loud what I said next came out,

"**YOU WANT TO WHAT?!"** I yelled out, and almost regretted it the moment I said-er-shouted it, as Finn cringed away from his position on the floor at the sheer volume of my shout...or more like banshee scream, if you've ever heard one...then you'd know.

"O-ow…J-Jake man…you-" I was about to apologize, until he finished his sentence that is…

"You scream like a girl!" he laughed out while point a finger at me with one hand, while the other was stuffed into where his ear would be…if not for the hat that is. Meanwhile, I-CLEARLY was not happy about the fact that I had just been called a girl, though…that was a given seeing as how I'm pretty sure my right eyebrow was twitching along with the tick mark I'm sure is on my brow. (Now I'm defiantly not 'regretting' that shout!)

"You done bro?" I sighed out, 'Is Finn really considering doing this?' I thought, 'I know it's been awhile…and there really isn't much to do when it comes to adventuring and fighting evil…but…really reti-'

"Hey buddy?" I heard him ask. Sighing very quietly so as to not let Finn know just how really troubled I was by this decision. Instead, I opted to turn and face Finn, after all…it was his decision to make- ******when our mom and dad told me to look after Finn…I took that to heart.******

**Finn POV**

'He-he's in shook…that has to be it!' Finn thought to himself, 'I tried to lighten up the situation but-but now it just looks like a made it worse!' I sighed mentally, 'I'm pretty sure he thinks this is a crazy decision! But in all reality…I've been meaning to tell him for the last month…playing games on BMO can only last so long…'

**Normal POV**

The two- both human and dog alike sat in silence it their living space, both contemplating what to say, and on how to break the silence that had descended upon the room. The boy-Finn had a look that was beginning to board too close on to panic, while the dog stared off into space. Of course it could always just be Jake being Jake, but considering the situation…that simply could not be it, finally Jake had turned to the boy and looked at him, awaiting his next words patiently, so unlike him...

"L-look Jake, I-" He almost started to cry, Jake was shaking his head left to right again and again. 'I knew it…' the boy thought solemnly, 'he doesn't even want to know what I was going to finish saying…and I hardly even started!'

"Finn…look, I'm like older then you…so…yhaaa…but if you want to…I won't say no." the dog then looked to the ceiling for a brief moment before looking down and sighing. 'If this is what he wants…'

Taking a deep breath, Finn decided to look Jake straight in the eyes before he finally said it, aloud, with purpose and no hesitation.

*****"Jake, I think it's time we retire."*****

…

….

..

.

**(XD I was going to just end it there for now…but eh (shrugs) what-the-hey? Let's see where this is going to lead ne?)**

**Jake POV**

I stared at him, I'm sure the shock is completely on my face, and I'm sure head see it. But he looked down almost instantly right after he had said it…I- I just couldn't, probably wouldn't believe it…if I hadn't already heard and seen it with my own eyes…my brain - which was still trying to understand almost went completely on auto pilot, and my next thought proved it.

'H-he's serious?...I guess, I really should have seen it coming…Finn's been all wired around me- (and everyone) come to think of it for a while now…'

'I guess I could go and move in with Lady now, since there's going to be a shortage of AT time…' "I wonder what Finn will say about me movin' out?' Sighing I just couldn't help but feel even just slightly sad because of this… Now don't get me wrong! I'll always support Finn and his crazy ideas, always going on about who to save, and which 'evil' dude needed an old fashion butt kicking…but…it hurt-it hurt to think he's probably been thinking of this for a while now and never decided to clue me in, were bros! Best buds! Brothers even, why would he not tell me?' I kinda actually felt like crying…

**Finn POV**

We both sat there, in silence-again. But this time it wasn't so oppressive-I guess you could say it was more…What was the word PG used sometimes…? ********Contiplat? Noo…Contamplates? Shaking my head I thought a little more… Contemplative? …Yha… that was it…Man have I come a looong way since one-two years ago********…Back then, I would have just rushed into things-ah-situations without really thinking it through all the way. Now though, I can at least see different ways on how to solve certain situations. It was nice really…being able to make better decisions or not get 'beat up so much' because I was too dumb to realize what was sometimes staring me right in the face…and even though I learned a lot of it only last year and a little before then… when it comes in terms of "thinking ahead" I've begun to do that more often now than not, especially this last year! Some of the last 'Evil' dudes Jake and I fought…man those were mathematical! But that was beside the point, really- When I start thinking about it…I have to restrain myself from face palming right now and almost every other time I think about it! I-I could have done so many things differently if I-if I had just- …just thought ahead… yah…I-I guess I should have…well…I'm not one to stay on the past, especially right now that Jake seems so quite…as a matter of fact… he hasn't made a noise… glancing at him through the fringe of my hat I could see that Jake looked like he has something to say… I guess…I better let him say what he wants…he'll blow up if I don't, I just know it.

**Normal POV**

Taking a deep breath, which might not have been the smartest of ideas at the moment since it was too deep, Jake ended up expanding like a balloon before after a couple of seconds he let it out all in on one go and created a miniature gust inside the room. Once everything had settled down again, Jake looked calmer, but when you looked closer, he was slightly clenching and unclenching his left paw- the one facing away from Finn. This was probably in an attempted to show that he was calm, and probably so he wouldn't freak Finn out more than he was letting on. Jake took a smaller breath this time-just to calm himself down some, and instead gritted out one single word, and that word both confused and saddened Finn, and that word was –

"Why?"

"Eh?" Finn questioned back, "Why…What?"

Gritting his teeth together Jake almost barked it out, "Why didn't you tell me before? Don't you…trust me Finn?" Shocked he answered back,

"W-what? O-of course not!-" and he cringed at how that came out, just looking at Jake he could see that almost instantly his eyes turn into big watery puddles, before anything could get more out of hand, he quickly finished what his sentence,

"What I was going to say was 'of course NOT-I always trust you!', and it wasn't YOU I didn't trust…it was-it was me…I didn't trust myself to say it right an-and not somehow-(sniff) and not-" Finn stopped when he felt the comfort of pats on his back,

"There, there Finn… I thought that maybe you just didn't trust me man…It's cool though….you were just ah-"

"-Thinking ahead?" Finn finished weakly as he started to smile,

"Yha man, thinking ahead…" Jake's eyes gave a mischievous glint before he added in "Not that you "Think Ahead" often, seeing as you barely 'think' as it is!" he burst out laughing while Finn stared at him mouth agape, much like how a fish would without water.

"Yo man! Not cool!" Finn laughed and talked his brother off the couch and onto the floor,

"We're on equal ground now man! No going back!" Finn laughed as he and Jake began to wrestle playfully.

**_XxXLandOfOoo-NightXxX_**

It was night out in the land of Ooo, and we now see Finn in his typical sleeping bag and Jake already in his sleeping space/bed. The night was fresh, and so they had decided to leave the window open this time around letting in a refreshing end of Summer breeze. The full moon's light filtered in threw the window bouncing off the many random objects scattered about the floor, and walls. Finn was staring up at the celling in wonder. He thought of how the day had gone after the 'wrestling match' he and Jake had had… it was…complicated, that was for sure, once they were both out of breath and panting, he had crawled over and had sat down by the couch again leaning his back against it and had tucked in his legs to his chest while leaning his head on his arms that were wrapped around them. Jake being Jake had not even bothered to go to the couch, having felt no need to stretch much less get up and walk at all, so he simply stayed collapsed on the floor in his usual lazy inspired manner. Finn laughed quietly to himself in the moonlit room, having remembered what he and Jake were going to do tomorrow…

**~Flashback~**

**"(Pant) Hey…(Pant) Man?" Finn asked his 'apparently' K.O'd opponent,**

"**Yha…man?" the other grunted,**

"**I was wondering…"**

"**Yha?"**

**Have you ever wondered what was on the other side of the Ice King's mountain?" **

"**EEEEH!?" Finn chuckled from where his head was at, he could just imagine Jake's eyes almost popping out of his head! **

"**Jeez bro, what brought this on?" Jake asked rather shocked, who wouldn't be? After all… if he had just said what he thought he said-**

"**How bout' one more adventure…Eh Jake?" Finn looked up from his arms and grinned, Jake stopped himself from straight out laughing at the irony! 'That's the Finn I know even before retiring…he just has to go on one more Adventure.' Jake thought a little bemused, making up his mind quickly and grinning back towards Finn at the same time, he couldn't help but agree. One more adventure didn't sound all too bad, and they never really have gone past that giant hulking ice mountain Ice King called his home…seems he found his answer,**

"**YHA dude, Why not?!"**

**~FlashbackEnd~**

Finn sighed quietly, (he didn't want to wake Jake after all,) if things kept going the way they were…well he defiantly wasn't complaining. After all, not everyone had talking, stretchy, transforming dogs for a family, and not everyone could say they had saved countless of princess…*********and the occasional prince…*********But that was getting of track. Tomorrow...Jake said that he would go to **********PB and Mar-Mar's place********** and let them know where they were going, (so she and everyone else wouldn't worry too much.) while Jake did that, he would pack some equipment, After all, just because Jake said he doesn't 'think' doesn't mean he-well, doesn't…Yha…tomorrow is defiantly going to be a great day!

C: **READ ME NOTICE!** C:

**Well here's chapter one of "Desolate World" things to keep in mind! (Other than the fact that anyone who reads this fic is going to need an open mind XD) this is just the prologue to what is going to be a story with more than 5 chapters! -I can Promise you that!- **

**Next chapter is going to switch over so DUN DUN DUUNNN ****Past Simon and Marcy's POV,** **that's right! I totally said-er wrote it! Things will start to pick up more on chapter 3 or 4! (because I think I'm going to make 3 a list of stuff Finn has on him, TRUST ME ON THIS, what he has will be relevant to the story later on, and I occasionally get really lazy, so I'll be demand (which hopefully I'm not) if I forget what Finn's supposed to or not supposed to have, and then for it to "magically" appear with Finn when he didn't have it.**

** *I made Finn 15 because I did some research and this whole series starts out when he's 11 (if the information I got was right anyways-and if it's not…WELL NOW IT IS MUWAHAHAHAHAAAA!...er…moving on…) so I'm giving the Cannon Finn 2-3 years for all the adventuring he does, before he FINALLY starts to mature mentally.**

** **Remember everyone; (Chibi Simon with ruler points at family tree of Jake) Jake's mom and dad are basically Finn's mom and dad, because he was (in a sense) adopted by the two and was raised by them, Finn's basically family!**

** ***I thought this would add a (ahem) TWIST to the normal AT fanfic's! Hopefully everyone else thinks so too! And also because seriously?! After like 4 years of constantly battling, escaping, almost dyeing and all that rescuing is bound to tire him out…though the whole point in this basically because 'Evil' creature are almost none…**

** ****The last part of this sentence is basically stating that Finn has (literally) matured in more ways than one, I mean, after everything he's seen and done, who wouldn't? And Finn being-Finn he thought that knowing how to read those "Ancient tomes" (which is basically just a book from back then…) would be a better help to him then having to constantly go back and forth between PB's kingdom and wherever Finn has decided to explore. Saves time for Adventuring, no?**

** Second to this is the first part of the sentence. Basically just states that he's been studying for 1-2 years with PB, but that doesn't mean that almost all of Finn's life (from found to now) can be gone "Just like that". No it takes time, and even though he's waay smarter than he was back then sometimes hell just-lapse- right back to before, but that will be very rarely! :D**

** *****Remember people! OPEN MIND! And before anyone starts going all 'eeewww' there isn't going to be any prince's in this later, or too much princess's either for that matter…**

** ******This is actually relevant later in the story sooo remember it, if anyone knows/thinks they know how to go reeeal deep into foreshadowing, well there's you're chance! (Tell me through review and I'll tell you if your right, wrong, close or you just need a new job cuz' brooo you just seriously suck! (Naw! I'm just messin' with ya! (^0^,,)…MOSTLY (O_O)**


	2. Chapter 2: Day 98

**Tittle: Desolate World ch. 2**

**A/N:** WEEEEELL HERES CHAPTER 2 Everyone! In this chapter we'll go to Simon's and Marcy's POV! We'll see what they were doing at the exact time Finn and Jake had that "conversation". The tittle of the chapter will be the amount t of days Simon and Marcy have been traveling together thus far, right now were up to 3.28 months. In my story, Simon is 30 years old; (I'm not basing this on facts okay people?!) Instead, I'm using the little newspaper clipping and the "times" on the "Holly Jolly Episode" as a guide, seeing as the transformation advances as he wears the crown, I decided that in fact it's only been about 9 years since the first "incident" with Betty. Which happened when he was 21 meaning that yes, this guy is one really talented antiquarian! And that yes he had also known Betty waaay long before any of this happened. Also, Marcy is 7 years old.

Also, as per actual evidence, the places the two mostly visit are places that have already been evacuated (or blown up/abandoned) because of the war, Remember! The war's still going on while the two are traveling together! So my story takes place around the time that its more than half way through but still going on in other places of the world. (Not necessarily were they are in that part of the country.)

And before I forget…(*****) - These star's that appear by certain sentence fragments will be explained at the end of the chapter.

**Me:** Father I if you would…?

**Father:** Of course Luminous,

**Disclaimer:** If Miss. Lumi owned AT then I would most certainly be there as some sort of Magical Book item…well, if only for my occasional insightful quotes…

**Me:** Aaaw, don't worry Father! I have BIG plans for this story! (Whispers) and for you too…

**Father:** what was that? (Quirks eyebrow)

**Me:** Nothing!~ Nothing!~ (^o^,,) On to the story!

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**Important/Flashback/Shouting/**

_CROWN_

(Actions)- Coughs, sighs, noises etc.

**Chapter 2: Day 98**

**_XxXRuinsOfACItyXxX_**

**? POV**

A chilly breeze blew throughout the abandoned city scape crating a small sound that resembled a wolf's howl. The sky was-as it had been for almost a year- a dull gray, courtesy of the smoke clouds that hung in the air almost motionless. If it wasn't for two people who walked the cold, cracked barren concrete of the ruins…the two, who walked without destination if looked upon from afar could easily be mistaken for a father and a daughter, if either of the two were asked the this question, they're answer would most assuredly be yes. As the breeze calmed down and the two sat upon a concrete bench, the older of the two could not help but looked down upon his traveling companion and think back to their first in counter in the world that now had no life.

'Marcy's grown so much since then.' The man thought while he chuckled quietly at the child he was watching over began to twirl around in circles with a stuffed animal he had first given her. Still quietly gazing at her he was startled when she began to cough slightly, 'Oh no…I hope she's not coming down with something,' the man had already been up and jogged to her so he could feel her forehead, 'She seems fine right now…

"Maybe a little warm…"

"Huh?" he heard someone say, 'Who…?' looking down he saw a little girl in his arms, 'what…?' he was startled when she began to giggle at him, blinking before a smile appeared on his face he asked and sang out

"And why are you~ laughing eh little one?" he said in a slight sing-song voice while tickling her stomach,

"S-Simon! q-quit it!" the girl laughed out, 'Simon…?' the man thought before cringing yet again, now realizing that was his name, 'And this isn't just some 'little girl' he thought, 'This is Marcy…'

"It's getting worse" he mumbled,

"What is?" Marcy asked innocently while tilting her head slightly to the right, realizing his mistake he quickly amended by almost shouting out-

"The weather! Marcy, the weather…-" he trailed off before continuing, "-is starting to get rather uh…chilly for you…right?" he looked down at her before walking back towards the bench and setting the girl down. Simon kneeled in front of her while resting his arms on his bent knees, 'she's so young to be going through all this…hopefully I can-I can get her through all of this.' shaking the thoughts that were beginning to take up to much room in his already depleting mind he began to asked her a question,

"Hey Marcy?" I waited until she looked at me, she was kicking her legs gently and her short hair was swinging in the breeze.

"Yha Simon?"

"I want you to look over there for me would you?" he said while pointing to the right,

"Heh-he, Simon silly!" she giggled, "that's just a rock!" blinking owlishly, Simon looked over to see that, yes indeed it was just a rock he has pointing to,

"Eh? Could have sworn I saw…" he trailed off before looking around and exclaiming,

"Ah-ha!" this time he pointed a little more to the right and slightly up words he said-almost a little smug,

"Okay, now look!" and look Marcy did,

"umm…Simon?" she questioned, fidgeting slightly, probably afraid to berst his happy bubble…

"Yha? Marcy?" he said looking down at her, apparently he had stood up sometime during the conversation,

"…That's just a house…" the girly stated bluntly. Blinking, Simon began to laugh quietly, going as far as to doubling over slightly while one of his hands went to clutch at his abdomen, he whipped an imaginary tear from one of his eyes and told her,

"Of course it is little one!" he ruffled her and chuckled a little more when she pouted up at him,

"But do you see in what **condition** the house is in?" he asked her and kneeled back down to face her,

"Ummm…" the girl trailed off as she looked at the house, 'it looks fine…two stories tall…' she thought, 'well…maybe needs more color…?' she frowned and looked at Simon's expecting face, 'uuuh…what I'm I missing?' she thought… Beginning to get mildly frustrated with her own inability so see whatever Simon was so clearly seeing with the house. She looked around the house instead, perhaps for any potential clues. So far she saw that the house was almost directly under a fallen bridge, but instead of being crushed it seemed that the collapse of said bridge was actually what saved the house. Looking more closely, she realized that the houses around it and even the ones further away were all damaged to some extent, some having broken windows and others even missing half of their roofs. Simon, who was still waiting patiently for her too catch on saw the glimpse of realization down on her face and smiled when she turned back to face him and happily told him,

"Good!" was all she said, tilting his head slightly as if to say aaand? She continued by saying, "The house is in good condition! It has the WHOOOLE roof! And even all the windows!" she exclaimed proudly when she saw Simon nod.

"Good Job Mar-mar!" Simon told her happily while using a pet name he had come up for her, of course when he did use it she always ended up pouting… 'Oh well' Simon shrugged and smiled at her before frowning slightly when she shivered, with the weather beginning to change… 'Marcy might not make it if she catches a cold…' He thought to himself sadly, looking up determinedly he stood up and took his little companions hand, 'In this war torn world we explore…I promise you Marcy…I'll do everything I can to never leave your side.'

**_XxXSunset-UnkownHouseXxX_**

"See Mar-Mar? Warm and has just about everything we need!" Simon told her very happily. He heard a distinct *****'Yha!'***** from the bathroom, and he smiled to himself quietly, thinking back to earlier that day. In truth…he really was happy, at first the only thing that had caught his attention about the house was its condition and location. He hadn't cared all too much about what was inside as long as it was capable of conserving heat…But was he ever surprised! The moment he and Marceline had gone through the door ******(after some lock-picking of course…)****** he had almost all but jumped up in joy! (Of course that was going to be saved for later, since he had to make sure Marcy didn't go and brake into house later… Once I opened the door, I was overjoyed! There was everything you'd expect of a house, a full living room set, a dining room and after some exploring, he had even come across full outfitted rooms, beds extra sheets, everything! All that was missing was some heat and running water…Well would you believe it when he had walked over to the faucet and tried the handle which had a labeled **(H)** he really did jump for joy then! It had **running HOT water!** If there was hot running water then that meant heat! And even better! After opening some cabinets in the kitchen, I was pleasantly surprised to see a good amount of canned food, and even some boxed. (Though it would probably be safer to toss that out because of pollution…) other than that Simon was ecstatic! Having no destination in mind as to where they were going at the moment, he had decided on staying in the house for the duration of the winter to come. Admittedly Simon was not just happy for his little charge, but he was also secretly happy for himself, using the Crown's powers wasn't good for his mental health, even he knew that…or at least somewhere inside of himself he knew…but it was a necessary evil…if only so he could make sure Marcy was safe and unharmed… At the moment he was attempting to pick the lock off what he assumed to be the cellar door, he wasn't all too sure why he wanted to open it but…something was all but screaming at him to OPEN THAT DOOR! So…that's exactly what he was doing, he also didn't want Marcy to see what could possibly be inside, something else inside of him was also screaming **DANGER! DANGER!** And once the war had begun, after some time of wandering the *******war-lands******* he had all but developed a sort-of 6th sense to warn him of potential hazards. And that was exactly what was happening now…upon reflex he pulled the cored that would-in another time- have turned on the lights, he was-yet again- surprised to find that, yes the electricity in the house was working as well. 'You'd think the power line for this house would have crashed along with almost everything else…' he thought to himself, shrugging before uncovering his eyes, 'when had I done that?' he thought, he began to climb down the stairs before staggering back two steps and gaging. There! Right there were the bodies of a complete family! They were all clutching onto each other, the mother holding something wrapped in a blanket with one arm while the other was wrapped around two children, one boy around 7 'same as Marcy…' I thought distractedly, the other child was a girl…no more than three-maybe four years old. Tears involuntarily sprung into his eyes. 'This family could have lived so much more…' he thought…

"Simon?" he herd his name called, 'Oh no…' pushing down the bile that was threatening to come out he quickly spun around to see Marceline at the top of the stair case, rubbing at her eyes with a small fist while her other hand held the stuffed animal-'Hambo' he reminded himself-by the arm.

"Don't look Marcy!" he yelled out before somehow being able to reach the top of the stairs in record time he picked up the young girl and buried her face in his chest before he was completely out of the cellar he turned and closed the door, not even bothering to turn of the light.

"W-what's going on?" he heard the child's garbled question, thinking quickly he said,

"It's nothing Mar-mar…" placing her down on the carpeted floor she looked up at him and asked him,

"Nuh-uh!" shaking her head she pointed Hambo's finger-or-hand to him and followed up by saying, "You were all crazy, like when you wear THAT!" she told him while somehow being able to put as much distaste into the word 'that' as she could, which was quite a lot for someone her age… Sighing tiredly to himself, Simon stood up straighter and stretched.

"It really was nothing Mar-mar…just my old age catching up to me!" he laughed at his own jab at his age and then proceeded to bend down to tickle her.

"L-lies!" she laughed out while trying to get away from him, "you're only like 30-uh-something!" she laughed again before managing to move-what she considered- a safe distance away. Looking up to what she believed to be her father figure, she asked again,

"Really Simon! What's wrong in there?" she pointed to the closed door of the cellar, "It's something bad isn't it?" she asked quietly, 'She's scared…' was what Simon thought sighing once again, 'I've been doing that too much lately…' he thought on how to amend the situation without actually giving anything away. Realizing that she's probably seen some sort of…deceased-_thing_ while she was on her own before… I opted to walked over to her slowly- so as not to chase her away again- I knelt down once more and looked her in the eyes,

********"It was a dead dog."******** There, I said it…well maybe not the truth, but it was the closest he could manage giving the current circumstances…

"A-a dead doggie?" her lips quivered,

"Yes." I cringed,

"Y-your real mean Mr. Simon!" she started to cry, and I cringed-both because she hadn't used the 'Mr.' for at least a month, and because I didn't know what I had done wrong.

"W-what's wrong Mar-mar?" I asked, 'What'd I say wrong?'

"Y-you d-didn't even s-sound sad!" she sniffed and looked up at me with her big watery eyes, "Your being really mean! W-what did it do to you?" she questioned me accusingly before turning around and ran up the stairs. Leaving me there knelt on the floor and mouth slightly agape.

**_XxXNight-UnkownHouse-KitchenXxX_**

I was sitting in the kitchen holding a mug of tea trying to think over what I could have possibly done to make her so mad at me. 'What had I said wrong?' I thought, I just couldn't get to sleep after that 'little' conversation I had with Marceline…what had I done? Sighing to myself because I knew this was going to be on my mind for a while, looking up from my mug-I decided on the only thing I could think of…

*********Burying the poor family that was in the cellar.*********

**_XxXWithMarcyXxX_**

Sniffing could be heard in one of the smaller rooms, though it was one of the smallest rooms and there were bigger ones to pick from, the young girl had chosen this room in particular. The room a small-medium size, had walls that were painted a beautiful lavender, it had a creamy white celling and the room had small strips of wallpaper that bordered the celling's edge, it had butterfly's flying around while it looked like they were leaving little glow in the dark glitter. The rooms carpet was a soft brown, and the curtains where a silky red. The girl, Marceline-was in a bed which was positioned below the window and she was clutching Hambo to her chest.

'I wonder what Sim-' I cut off that train of thought, 'He's mean!' I reminded myself, 'He said the dog was d-dead like if it where some random rock o-or somthin'!' I sniffed…I didn't like to think about it. Simons been so nice to me since he found me 3 month ago…or…at least I think it's been that long… I clutched Hambo closer to me…'I-I mean he gave me Hambo! S-so of course he's no THAT mean…' I wasn't scared of him…no I was scared FOR him, every time he put on that-that **THING-CROWN** whatever! He would get all…all crazy and his beard would grow longer…and his skin would get bluer…sniffing again I turned around to face the door. And instead, I thought of all the fun times me and Simon would be able to do in the future…yup, it's not the end yet…'Simons my dad now…and soon…(yawn) tomorrow will be here…a-and(yawn) I'll go…..an' ap-apologize…

C: **READ ME NOTICE!** C:

Well here's the end of chapter 2 everyone! Two in one day! Whooo! Damn I'm I tiered! Hopefully I don't suck completely on writing stories! Next chapter(s) 3 isn't going to count-you'll see why. Will go back to Finn & Jake! (Can't wait!) okay on to explaining the stars!

*******In case you haven't already figured it out…Marcy's just taking a shower.**

********The "lock-picking" is a given don't you think? Simon has been traveling the ruins of the city's for some time, and when there's nothing to hunt and food is scarce, only thing you can do is go(cough)break into(cough) abandoned houses for supplies no?**

*********"War-Land" is basically what I'm going to start calling most of the places they go to/see. Why? Well because calling everything a ruin gets old, plus ruins basically means ****"the physical destruction or disintegration of something or the state of disintegrating or being destroyed." ****And that just doesn't quite fit in with the fact that in doesn't include all the war scars on the land and such.**

**********The **"It was a dead dog." **Part was kind to show that even though Simon has yet to go completely "insane" doesn't mean he's 'completely there. Because of what happened with the "Encounter" (which is what I'll be referring to when it comes to Simon and Betty's fight will be called). He may not be completely there, but he IS better (way) better compared to the episode "**Simon and Marcy" **Instead, every once in a while you'll get a glimpse on his "Cold-more serious" side, as read by how he doesn't even understand why Marcy's upset with him as all he was trying to do was comfort her.**

***********This part **'Burying the poor family that was in the cellar.' **Just goes to show that Simon is still very compassionate, and even though he doesn't understand why Marcy was upset with him, he's still going to go and do what he thinks is right, and that's burry the family that was in the cellar.**

Well! That's all for now everyone!

Before I forget, This story is going to be referencing to 2 one-shots i made called

**"Is This what I am?" **

And

**"I'm I...Truly?"**

So you may think it wise to go read those...

**Anyways reviews = More Chapters!**

…**.**

…**..**

**.**

**SO REVIWE DANG IT!**

XD


	3. Chapter 3 : Check?

**Tittle: Desolate World **

**First of all! I want to give many thanks and a GIANT COOKIE to my vary first reviewer EmmaWinterFrost for actually taking his or her valuable time to review my story! THANK YOU SOOO MUTCH! :3**

**A/N:**** So this chapter is basically a list of items Finn will be taking on his journey beyond the ice kingdom, (which I think I shall name-for now- the UnknownLands original right?) (-_-') Also, it will introduce the beginning of their 'Final Adventure'! Exited? (I Am!) It will also (hopefully have some humor(my attempt at it anyways...) Let's all hope it turned out well...or all our eyes might need glasses if it doesn't...unless you already have some-in that case you'll need thicker lenses! XD**

**Also, dose anyone think I should start making a mini summary (like the one below) at the beginning of every new chapter? Just to explain it a little, seeing as I tend to switch from Finn (present) and Simon (past). (…though, technically this will only go on for approximately 2-3 more chapters, also if I forget something obvious in Finns list, do point it out to me! *cough* except the tent *cough* :D I've actually never been camping (like tent and everything so yhaaa…) Also, keep in mind that Finn is older here (by my expectations) and someone who has gone through everything he's gone through is bound to be more prepared…but knowing Finn…he'll probably pack too much of one thing then another…(Hint, Hint)**

**(*********) stars explained at bottom of chapter.**

**Mini-Summary:**_**'Finn's never really been all too bright" she had said, "Remember, he does have a tendency to jump head first into danger without thinking on a way out first…" she finished, and I know PB said to check the bag first…BUT REALLY?! "How could you FORGET?!" I almost screeched…Man…I'm ganna' end up causing an avalanche…I just KNOW it.**_

**Disclaimer:** I'll have gray hair by the time I own this…NOT THAT ANYONE KNOWS MY TRUE HAIR COLOR HERE! WHAAAHAHAHAAAA!

**Chapter 3: Check?**

**Finn POV**

'Okaay…' I thought to myself, I think I've got everything… 'humm…just gatta' do a double take…' yup...

**List**

_**Weapons-**_

Demonsblood – **Check**

Katanas with chain (Attached) -2- '**Yup!' Check**

Throwing stars-A LOT- **uh…Check**

Gloves with pointy metal knuckles in black/red- **CHECK!**

Dagger of fire – ***yup…***

_**Supplies-**_

CrazyJerky! –Months' worth- '**Yup, Yup!'**

Box of Matches (water proof) 20 each- (2)- **Check,**

Kindle -10 uses- **Check!**

Lighter (duh) 30 uses- **Double** **Check!**

Sleeping bag**- check**

Canteens (filled with Water) – (4) **Check….again,**

Water De-contaminating tablets (made by PB)- 20tbl-**yup**

First aid kit with double everything- (1) **Check!**

_**Clothes-**_

Change of clothes- (2 pairs same color 1 long sleeve shirt)-** Check, check aaaand double check!**

**Black Highly Durable 'Ninja' style clothes**-** 'I still haven't worn these but…check!**

Sweater for Jake (Red)- (1)- **'Humm… now where did I…? AH-HA! THERE you are! … oookay where was I? uh…Check!**

Extra scarves- (1 in Ice blue and white edge) (1 in red and gray edge), (1 in black with forest green edge)- total (3)- **Check!**

Extra Cloaks- (1 Finn size- in black ocean (shudder) blue trim on bottom and hood- with bear ear style hood.) **Check! **(1 Original Jake size- Light black(not gray) red fire trim/pattern on bottom) **CHEEECK!** (1 adult size- medium gray to gray, white -outlined in blue- snow flake trim pattern bottom.) **Check! (Gha soo board!)**

_**Miscellaneous-**_

***Lock-Pick Kit*** - (Lock pick-15) **'Can't believe I'm taking these…(sigh) Check.**

Flu Relief Chews- (Bubblegum Flavor)-(10)** 'Huh, guess I owe PB some thanks when I get back!' Oh, and Check!**

****Assorted color Gems**** in- (Blue(2), Red(4), Green(3), Purple(5) and …see-through or maybe white(6)…) **'I have no idea why I'm carrying these…CHECK.**

*****Coin Bag-**(I refuse to call it a Purse!)** – 310GC*****- **'Just in case!' ~Cheeeck~**

Glasses' Magical Repairer Bottle- Good for- (3 out of 5 uses)-** 'Humm…wasn't PB looking for this before?... (shrugs) oh-well, CHE-CK!**

Jake's Everything Burrito- (1) **'Huh…How LONG has this been in HERE?! ...(shrugs) oh well,' Check!**

"_The History of the Land of Ooo"-_** (Bleugh) I'm only taking this so I can hit something with this in case I run out of weapons…yuck! And check…**

"_A Guide to the species of Ooo" by Princess B._ Bubblegum- **'…I'm not even ganna think anything…especially because I just KNOW PB will somehow know I thought something (shudder)…' …(whispers) "check…"**

**End List**

"Okay!" I yelled happily, (and mostly just because that was probably the longest I've ever had to do when it comes to writing, which I'm not that good at…) Going over it once more, but a lot more quickly than the second time around, I made sure to put everything in my specially made backpack (that looks just like my other one), that can hold like-an infinity amount of stuff! PB's been really creative (ahem) I mean busy- making all kinds of inventions for me as a 'Thank You' for all the things I've done for her Kingdom/Land of Ooo.

I'm actually pretty sure she just **feels bad** about **herself** because she never really gives-er- I mean awards me anything after everything I've done for her…but no one herd me say anything-aw "MATH!" I cursed out loud. Now I'm _positive_ she heard that! 'Stupid-stupid-stupid!' I banged my head (repeatedly) on the wall…

**~Somewhere within the Candy Kingdom~**

"See you PB!" yelled a yellow dog, "I'll make sure to give this too Fin-"

**ACHOOO!** (sniff)

"-n…Ah…you feellin' okay princess?" the dog asked a little concerned,

"Huh? O-oh yha-yha sorry…I just-I thought I heard…(shakes head) it's nothing Jake…anyways, make sure to deliver that to Finn for me and I wish the both of you good luck!" the Princess of the Candy Kingdom said somewhat distractedly as the dog stretched out of a window and began his way back to his and his brothers home.

Coincidentally,(or maybe not) it was also at the exact moment he was just outside the Kingdom's gate that he heard a distinct **ENRAGED** yell of **"FIIIIINNNN!" **from the room he had just left, 'Man…glad I'm not that Finn guy or-…- Aw man…wonder if I should tell Finn about this…NAW! I'm sure he'll want it to be a surprise! Heh-heh.' The dog laughed in a very joyful manner. And with that thought finished, Jake stretched his way back home…after one more detour of course…

**~Back to Treehouse~**

**"FIIIINNNNN!"**

A very uncharacteristic ******"crap…"****** was heard from the boy before he promptly fainted and who had also been currently in the middle of *******'praying'******** to whatever or whomever was a higher being in the world that was listening for his safety, and (cough) privets.

…. It was just too bad it wasn't going to save him from a Princess with mad Kong-Fu ninja skills, a magical flying broom and a WHOLE bunch of failed science potions that could be slipped into his food…Yes…that day shall always be known to all of the inhabitants of the Land of Ooo as "The Witching Day of Full Moon Eve," in which Marceline later introduces to them all as it was once called "Halloween" the day were candy is eaten by **EVIL** beings who will resurrect from the dead to feast on their children and who will then be forever lost to the _'other'_ side...What a cruel, cruel world-wouldn't you say? ;3

**C: ****READ ME NOTICE!**** C:**

**~Well~ that's it for this chapter, it's a little short sorry about that hehe (rubs back of neck nervously). Anyways! If someone wants to know the WHOLE story behind **"The Witching Day of Full Moon Eve," **then review and tell me so! I'll make a one-shot on it that will tell you aaall about it! (Evil grin) also, if you want to read something specific in it tell me in the review! Much appreciated! (Bows) ONWARD my faithful little minions- to the *'s! (^**0,,**)**

***Finn's "yup…" sounds sad because that dagger was a gift from Flame Princess (FP) before she broke it off with him do to the fact that she knew it wasn't going to work. Their still friend's but-yha…**

****Like Finn thought, he's never actually ever worn the 'Ninja' clothes which consist of a mouth protector in the same color as the wrappings, a black long sleeved turtle neck shirt with a silver non-reflective breast plate, and forearm guards (same) with blood red wrappings lined with a 'glowing' blue for the wrists, Black tight pants with the same color and patterned wrappings for the ankles (and left thigh), and is finished off with black lace up boots that end halfway below the knee, with 4 spikes on the front and 1 medium size one at the back of the boot. (Nice huh? It was a gift from-can you guess? No? Well was the RED any clue? No…well it was From Marceline! :D she's oh so thoughtful isn't she? Pffft-NOT) the gift is nice nonetheless…Did I forget to mention she also made a black version of the bear hat Finn wears? –oops-did I forget? Naw! :D Course not! XD**

*****Now…the lock-picks wasn't it? Yes well- everyone remember the episode with **_Penny_**? In the **"City of thieves?"** episode? I figured since the creators of the show can't really use the full potential of the cartoon because it's just that- a cartoon- for **children** I would have expected Finn to 'pick-up' some things from that experience, other than to never trust every little girl you see-because she can be a thief and take all your Shi%'$ from you…- I thought, **"Well hey? Shouldn't Finn be able to be better at sneaking and well-thieving- because of this?" **I mean he was pretty sneaky, and he did steal stuff, all he needed was some lock picks and done! Instant kinda- "Ninja-like" Finn…**

******The 'Assorted color gems', I thought Finn should have because let's face it, he goes to dungeons and finds **TREASURE** all the time, so why shouldn't he have them? That and he also finds them (cough) pretty (cough).**

******* "It's NOT a purse, GOT it?!" …or at least that's what Finn says…who knows? I think he's the only one who doesn't think so… anyways that's there because I don't remember how they actually buy stuff in AT so I'm improvising and just using GC (Gold Coins) its way more simpler than using the 'I'll trade one of my hens for 6 seeds of carrots, 4 seeds of onions, 4 tomato seeds and 5 lettuce seeds.' Or however that goes, at least a hen lays eggs which can both make food and chicks which = more food plus more eggs and later some meat! Same goes with the seeds and such…**

********When Finn says "Crap…" it's from before the Mushroom War I know, but remember, MY Finn began to learn more starting a year and a half or so ago,. Which means he's been reading, and reading old books from before is bound to have more than just 'knowledge' on customs of the past, face it, Finn might know more now but that doesn't mean he's going to sit and **_Read_ **what he presumes to be** **boring books without the princess or some scary higher authority figure to tell (force) him to read it. Basically…Finn found his way into the 'fiction' category of the archives, and decided those were **definitely** waaay better.**

*********Same thing to do with the above ^ star, Reading has uh…I guess you could say "Kind-of" taught him about higher powers at work in the land… and when he heard PB's angry(ahem)- I meant **ENRAGED** yell…let's just say that was enough for Finn to see if it was true…Too bad PB seemed to be just a 'smitch' quicker then he/her or they… that or Murphy's Law came to bite Finn in the ass! XD **

Well, I now bid you all a farewell by shortly explaining Murphy's Law.

"_Anything that can go wrong,_

_Will go wrong."_

**...**

**...**

**.**

**Oh, and Review…**

**OR I"LL MURDER YOU ALL THRUGH YOUR DREAMS!**

**(O_O)**

**Remember- ~I'm Watching YOOOU!~**

**(Maniacal Smile)**


End file.
